


midnight flowers

by tmn93



Series: Soft Hours with ATEEZ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mingi is whipped, Mingi taking care of Hongjoong, Piggyback Rides, Seonghwa is only mentioned, Showers, Sweet, and Hongjoong letting him, have you seen that pic of them holding that kids hand uwu?, so is Hongjoong, stan ATEEZ, they don’t really talk tho, tol and smol uwu, your dentist will hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn93/pseuds/tmn93
Summary: Hongjoong stayed up too long as usual, Mingi carried him to bed.





	midnight flowers

The clock read 2 AM, all the other members were already asleep for sure while Hongjoong was wide awake. The light in the studio being the only one on except the street lights. It was quiet because the blond was wearing headphones and he didn’t push the volume up too much. His finger constantly on the mousepad, fixing little things and mistakes you could only pick out after a second time listening to the song.

The longer he sat in the studio the colder it got. Hongjoong slowly pulled the fabric of his yellow hoodie sleeves over his exposed hands, then wrapped his arms around his rather small frame. His eyes were glued on the screen, then he looked around the studio, trying to remember where the heater was. Silently he cursed himself because he knew there was one but he just couldn’t remember where. He actually even thinks that it should turn on automatically since he never had to turn it on in november and who the hell would hide a heater this good.

Trying to ignore the biting cold, Hongjoong tried to continue but goosebumps were covering his skin and his hands started to shake. It was becoming unbearable so he got up, opening the door, his hands touching the wall as he looked for the light switch in the dark. Soon he found it and turned on the lights since he was the only one left. He made his way towards the wardrobe, taking his jacket off the hook and covering his freezing body with it. He went out of the wardrobe again only to be met with a really tired looking Mingi. The male eyes widened as he saw him standing there, wearing his pyjama pants and a bomber jacket thrown over a hoodie. He looked so cuddly right now, Hongjoong thought but that soon went away and worried questions mostly including why his band mate was in the studio this late, filled up his mind. Did something happen? 

“Mingi, is everything okay?”, Hongjoong asked without realizing that he really just put on his ‘leader-voice’. “No, you need to stop working so late.”, Mingi looked down at him. “It’s fine, I told you and the others many times that-“, Hongjoong was interrupted and he looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed. “That you can handle this, yes I know but you’re also constantly sleeping everywhere we go, just missing out our conversations. You just work, we all just work and when we have time for eachother you just sleep.”, it’s not like Hongjoong didn’t know what hes constantly doing was wrong, he just seemed to be addicted. To the urge of making everything sound perfect, to working till he faints. He was addicted to constant creativity and inspiration because those were the main things that made him feel alive. He knew that he was missing out, missing out the growing friendship he had with the other boys and most importantly his relationship with a certain male. He was alone and when he wasn’t it was infront of the camera. Just Mingi or Seonghwa would sometimes talk to him when they have time. 

“I know.”, Hongjoong whispered and Mingi just sighed. Suddenly he felt two arms pulling him closer to a warm embrace and he sighed as he smelled the faint smell of cologne and that cheap soap Mingi uses all the time because his mother always washed him with it when he was small. Mingi just really liked the smell and Hongjoong did too. 

Hongjoong smiled at the thought how they were in LA and they were both laying in that huge bed while the others were out. How his head was resting on Mingi’s chest and how he heard his heartbeat. It calmed him down but what made him finally close his eyes to rest was Mingi’s voice telling him that story. He didn’t hear much about it except that one part about his mom and that soap because he was constantly staring at him and just trying to calm down his own rapid beating heart. But he also grew tired rather quickly (which was unusual) and then he fell asleep and when he woke up the sun was already setting and they went out to visit another sight. What he didn’t realize was how Mingi stopped talking as soon as he fell asleep and how the boy just leaned in, placing his chin on Hongjoong’s head and closing his eyes as the fragrance of green apples filled his nostrils. And he waited until the other boys would return and their time together alone was over. 

Mingi’s hugs always felt like home and Hongjoong realized how really tired he was so he just hugged Mingi so tightly because he was afraid of falling asleep just on this spot. „Come, I‘ll carry you.“, the boy whispered and Hongjoong wanted to protest but at the end he gave in, he was really too tired to fight about it. So Mingi just turned around and Hongjoong jumped on his back (which was hard since Mingi was well- a giant and Hongjoong was already quite small). „My laptop though.“, Hongjoong mumbled against Mingi‘s shoulder and the boy nodded. Hongjoong guided him to the room where one of his most important possession were placed and after some struggles, Mingi managed to carry Hongjoong while putting Hongjoong‘s whole equipment into his bag. Mingi placed the straps on his shoulders but the bag was in the front instead of the back. He felt like a mom or something instead he was just carrying his super sleepy and cuddly boyfriend.

By the time they left the studio it already started to rain. Mingi kinda guessed it would happen by the dark clouds covering the night sky as he went there. Not even a star or the moon could be seen.

Thick droplets were falling on them and Hongjoong placed Mingi‘s hood on his head so he wouldn’t get his hair wet and then his own. He then clinged on him again like a Koala and let himself be carried to their dorm. Luckily the studio wasn’t far away from it and after good ten minutes they were finally standing on the steps from their dorm but were completely soaked by the rain.

Mingi, took of his hood, running his hand through his soaked bangs before speaking up. “Sorry baby, I have to put you down.”, Mingi mumbled and Hongjoong nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the back of boys neck before sliding down his back. Mingi fumbled with the keys, hesitating for a second to smile at the small keychain Hongjoong got him in LA before finally opening the door. Both males stepped into the small and quiet hallway that belonged to their dorm. They slipped off their shoes and jackets before quietly getting to their rooms to pick out some new clothes and then meeting up again in the bathroom to take a warm shower together. 

Hongjoong was midway massaging Mingi’s scalp as the boy smiled at him, his eyes pinched close so no soap would get into them. Hongjoong felt his heart flutter and he quickly placed a chaste kiss on the younger boy’s nose and then his lips. Smiling back at him. Mingi didn’t see it but he heard the small smile as Hongjoong whispered ‘i love you.’

They finished rather quickly, hairs drippingly wet as they went to Mingi’s room, one hand holding Hongjoong’s while the other opened the door as silently as possible, not to wake up the other members, they had a schedule in a few hours. 

The clock read 3:30 AM as Mingi’s fingers were running through Hongjoongs wet hair while the other boy had his face pressed against his chest, steady breaths escaping his lips. Mingi smiled, placing a soft kiss on the boy’s head before finally falling asleep too.

 

(I didn’t proofread so sorry for any typos or if some stuff doesn’t make any sense)

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m probs the only one who thinks they would look literally adorable together. Anyways this was written in the middle of the night and is just short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it and stan ateez


End file.
